Bangalore/GNUs Grazing/6September2008
Time: 10.30 AM, 6th September 2008 Saturday Venue: CIS Office, No. D 2. Third Floor, Sheriff Chambers, No 14 (old no. 10), Cunningham Road, Bangalore. Ph +91 80 4092 6283 It is the same building as Wockhardt Hospital. Please use the side entrance. You have to climb 5 flights of stairs. it is just above the United Breweries office floor. It is opposite Bangalore Chamber of Industries and Commerce (BCIC). Google Map Agenda * Follow up of Say No to Software Patent Campaign * Software Freedom Day Planning (Multiple days?,Multiple venues?) * 25th anniversary GNU Project * Install Fests? * Draft policy on Open standards for e-Gov in India Minutes Action Points * Decided to Organise A National Public meeting on software patents on October 1st week in partnership with Other like minded Groups Organisations and Software Companies. Other organisors are Centre for Internet and society, Alternative Law Forum, Deep root, Socielforge, IT4Change, Openspace, Zyxware etc. The tentative date is October 4th . Vikram ensured (over phone) that he will arranged Christ College hall for Organising the programme * Decided to Organise software Freedom week from 20th to 27th with multiple programmes and multiple venues in bangalore. But need to plan more on list. Focus is on increasing free software penitration and awareness. we will create a single invite with all programmes * A state level essay competition on software freedom ( to be conducted at two levels ). It can be in the banner of FSUG-Bangalore and CIS. CIS is sponsoring Prizes, and publicity material for it. Renuka Prasad took the responsibility in organising it * Software Freedom Action Kit. Abhas & Dreeproot will Prepare a Software Freedom Action Kit * CCC (Community Computer Centre) will organise an SFD programme. Senthil will update the details * We need to organise Programmes in colleges. Ask Colleges like BMS, Christ, St.Josephs, RVC etc with good amount of free software volunteers and awareness to Organise their programmes. FSUG can provide expertice * We need to Identify few more new colleges this time * Try to bring sun's SFD programmes in our platform. But we should make it clear that they must acknowledge free Software projects. * Explore the possibility of SFD Programmes in Corporates. Possible suggessions are IBM, Cisco etsc. senthil will explore this * Edwin and Anivar took the responsibility of organising an SFD event for NGOs. Edwin will also check the possibility of pushing a session Free software and humanrights in some humanrights workshop in 20-27 period * We need to add Document Freedom angle, GNU Project's 25th anmniversory, Software patents etc to most of the possible programmes. * Vidya will Organise a SFD programme for a blinds Organisation. Anivar is willing to give a trainig on free software for blinds. * Install fest in some central location with power acess. suggest the places * Last Date of Responding to Open standards for E-gov is 10th. FSUG-bangalore can write a congragulating letter . If some issues are there we need to identify them within this time span * Decided to revamp the website of FSUG bangalore . Also decided to approach SPACE for hosting (the same server hosts gnu.org.in). Anivar Took the responsibility of getting new server Participants # Anivar Aravind # Renuka Prasad B # Vikram Vincent # sreedhar ambati # Sunil Abraham # Senthil # Abbhas Abhinav # Sujith H # Jaykumar # Vidya # Vamsi # Edwin